User talk:Nitrous X
Hey, Bud New Ideas Making some progress..... but its going slowly Thanks from DOH hiya Thankx for welcoming me i'm happy to be here.--NikkieJay 20:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Whut? Why? Whut? I should have you know that my characters have not taken any sides nor are they in the future Kaihedgie 00:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) PLZ FIX WHEEL TRICKSTER!!! Number XXI 20:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) There is a problem with the abilities section Number XXI 11:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Uhh Thought you were tryin' to get me into a group, so yeah. Sorry though, I've got nothin' :c Kaihedgie 02:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hey if you have any characters that you'd like to add to my next story feel free to let me know--NikkieJay 17:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) okay and what happened to your page--NikkieJay 21:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) your page is messed up--NikkieJay 21:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) This is the Editer I am the orginal Editer to Kingdom Hearts: The World you Don't see. I have several Usernames and acounts so if I or Cosmic The Hedgehog ShadowNight or Shadow Gamer edit something. They are all the same person.--JordanNickHannah 16:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm here.... Here... -- 21:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi A meager request Do you think you could make me a talk bubble for here? I've got one on the KH Wiki; all I want is for that one to be used here. Maggosh 01:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy halloween! Hey I made a page for the story where Marluxen came from could you check it out.--NikkieJay 14:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC Oops Licensing Yo Nitrous X, Firstly, thanks very much for the help on my articles. Secondly regarding the message on licensing you sent, Sometimes for some reason it wouldn't let me license the photo and sometimes it will. How do you change the licensing when it is already uploaded or will I need to delete it first.--EruVSRaito577 20:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) . I think Xiggie gave you the text to put inside of them on your talk page if I remember correctly. And that's pretty much it.}} Ty very much, I do appericiate it.--EruVSRaito577 16:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) i posted an article that i want to deleet its entitled kingdom hearts collision. i have no intention of following through with it and instead im just going to start recording information about my story on the League of Abstraction.--Foutlet 23:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) IRC hey Nitrous can you meet me in the IRC channel of KH wiki?--Xabryn 13:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I mean that you can delet after you read because it's just a mensage of no much importance the true question i'm going to say in the IRC--Xabryn 14:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I.P. User irc get on the irc now!!!!!!!--Zach 06:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) the first Ienzo files are up go see it please--joekeybladeaura 22:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Damage, Inc. Shadomancy I really do hate to say this, Nitrous X, but I really don't like the Shadomancy concept. I think I've left a message concerning why on some talk page, but it basically is too broad and elemental for me. Feel free to incorporate the magic into something else, but could you please un-affiliate this with Shrine City? -- 05:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Hmmm, I need to expand the storyline for Shrine City and troisnyxetienne, though... care to lend a hand? -- 20:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Saule's Timeline Categorizing Sadly, I have no clue how to do so. I suck that way. Think you can help me out?- Andie thank you I appreciate the warm welcome Sir I hope to do well on this page.Yumejin 02:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for telling me i had to ask. i really didn't know that. by the way, how do you get a talk bubble?Shimu13 18:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) hi there Key locations.--Zach 21:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Acknowledged Nhukx expand If you could check Mog world of okami and demon and see there good just remove the expand template i will be on the irc away,--Zach 19:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) A God to pick What did i do i just told her to tone it down a little.--ZACH 19:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) There not that powerful and there not blobs.--ZACH 01:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Alex only has one keyblade.--ZACH 01:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) At one time--ZACH 01:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The shark BITE Stop the notice please.That is all i can think of right now.I will get bact to it soon.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) apology thats not what i mean.My point is That I Was Wrong And I might Put The Page Back on once i think of how i can link it to absolute zero.Again I an sorry For Being a Jerk.I Am soooo Mad because I dont Get to see my friend and I was Picking a fight to feel better but it just made things worse.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 23:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Will Help me link my Absolute Zero Story From Think Up Games Here And Also Help Me Expand Shark Bite So That I an Re Write It?--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 23:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Will Help me link my Absolute Zero Story From Think Up Games Here And Also Help Me Expand Shark Bite So That I an Re Write It?--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 23:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Forget about it... Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War An act of random curiosity. Would you like to be a part of a story i am making I am making a story and I need a Jack of hearts like the playing card.Here is what I'm looking for the Jack.Someone who only cares for himself and is a sadist.I hope you can aceppt. joekeybladeaura 15:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) A question Weapon Template we are working on it but it's still gonig no we can amke are own but it will be maybe one for each story idk no much about it.--ZACH 05:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i was just saying like you guys do when i talk to some one.--ZACH 19:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ... wtf is with that brat nx? what is she doing that we are not as a team? i'm going to be away all day but i will get back and i want a reason by then. and i'm in a bad bad mood so note that who not to make mad today.--ZACH 17:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Erm... IRC? Bosses Check out this page for me, tell me what ya think. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's finish get this one figured out before we mess with the others. But in the Nightverse, you can start out as either a Nobody who works the Syndicate (and then you choose your side during the Civil War -- still workin' on that), or as a Human mercenary who joins up with Damage, Inc. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Is his picture OK? I couldn't find anything better here at school. If you want something better, search for "Cole MacGrath". King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) New month, new stuff